Valentine Mishaps
by TheWolfWriter
Summary: Jaune has made Weiss some homemade chocolate covered strawberries for Valentines Day hoping that it would get her attention. However, Jaune's plan goes awry, and mishaps happen.


**So I know this is three days late but we have been a little busy and couldn't get it edited in time. This is my second time ever doing holiday-themed fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy! And don't worry another chapter of Jaune the Overlord is coming soon!**

 **]|[**

"This has to work," Jaune mumbles as he looks down at the stove that he was working at. Today was Valentine's Day, and he had been stuck in the school's kitchen trying to make something for Weiss. His father always said that the best gift that a person could give is one with a personal touch which is why Jaune had spent the last few hours trying to make the perfect sweets for Valentines Day. Currently, he was making melted chocolate to dip strawberries in, and this was the third time that he had attempted at it. He really hopes this time around the chocolate wouldn't burn or mess up too much as he tries to remember the spice that his mother told him to add.

"What was it…" Jaune mumbles to himself as he looks through a cabinet trying to see if any of the spice names clicked with his memories, but nothing seems to be doing it. "I think mom said it was red…. This must be it." The young Arc grabs a bottle with red dust in it that had no label on it and tips some of it into the melted chocolate. "Alright, I think it is done."

Jaune smiles as he begins to dip strawberries into the chocolate and add some finishing decorations to different pieces to make each one unique. Once they were ready, Jaune put them in a heart-shaped box with a smile on his face before speaking to himself, "I'm sure this will win Weiss over."

The blonde knight quickly left the kitchen after cleaning up and head immediately to the dorms not noticing as Doctor Oobleck entering the kitchens. "Hmm, I think Professor Peach said she must of put the dust back in the cabinet with the spices. Ah, this must be it!" Doctor Oobleck grabs the same bottle of red dust that Jaune had used earlier. "I do wish she stopped leaving such rare ingredients in such places. I would hate to see what would happen to the students if they had accidentally used it."

 **]|[**

Jaune was grateful that the rest of his team was out in Vale as he sat in his dorm with the heart-shaped box filled with chocolate covered strawberries rested in his hand. He wishes he could just hand it to Weiss, but he was sure that she probably wouldn't even take them. So the blonde knight had to get creative as he continues to peak out from his door. He knew that most of team RWBY was out and had seen Blake gone in there as he had returned to his own dorm. Now it was to wait for Blake to leave once more and make up an excuse to get in there.

Jaune once more peak out his door and saw that it had begun to open up. He quickly hid the heart shape box underneath his hoodie and ran out into the hallways as he saw Blake closing her door. "Hey Blake hold up!" he calls out to her causing the black hair ninja to stop.

"What is it Jaune?" She asks as she looks at him.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would let me in your dorm really quickly. Ruby had borrow one of my X-Ray and Vav comics a while back and was just wanting to try and grab it." Jaune says with a nervous smile hoping that she wouldn't notice the slight bulge underneath his hoodie from the box.

Blake was silent for a moment as she looks Jaune in the eyes causing the blonde boy to rub his head nervously. Eventually, she stepped to the side and gave a nod of her head as she answers him, "Alright then make it quick I need to meet up with the rest of my team."

Jaune let out a breath of relief as he slips by her and into the dorm while Blake stands at the doorway and looks at her scroll. He quickly pulled the box out as he approaches the set of bunk beds on the left and then freezes in realization… Jaune had forgotten which bunk was Weiss's bed. He knew he should remember it with the number of times the teams had visited each other room, but with how messed up his nerves were he had forgotten.

'I am sure Weiss would want privacy this has to be her bed,' Jaune thinks as he slides the box underneath the curtain that surrounded the top bunk and quickly steps away and walks to Blake. "I guess she still has it with her. I thought she had said she had left it here. I'll just ask her later." Jaune says with a smile as he leaves the room once more.

Blake watches as Jaune hastily heads back to his dorm with her eyes keeping a locked on him until his door closed behind him. She gave a shrug of her shoulders as she heads off to meet her team.

 **]|[**

Team RWBY didn't return until later that day with most of the team laden down with gifts except for Ruby. Ruby let out a sigh as she watches as her fellow teammates put their gifts down on their desks before heading to their bed. She knew that she shouldn't be jealous, but she just wished that one guy would give her a gift and wouldn't be afraid of her sister. The crimsonette gave out a sigh as she pulls the curtain around her bed to the side and was ready to jump into bed, but stop as she spots a heart shape box sitting on her mattress.

Ruby took hold of the box and frowns before turning on the rest of her team as she addresses them while showing the gift off, "Alright, you didn't need to get me something for Valentines as well. I was fine with not getting anything."

"Um Ruby, I didn't give you that," Yang says as she walks over to her sister to inspect the box.

"Neither did I, Ruby, I wouldn't have given you something so cheap looking," Weiss said as she looks at the handmade heart shape box.

"It wasn't there when I left…." Blake started before she went silent and look towards the door. Ruby looks down at the box with a look of surprise as she begins to realize that someone had actually given her a gift.

"Wait you mean someone broke in here! That is outrageous!" Weiss assumed as she reaches for her scroll immediately.

"Wait I think I know who did it," Blake said as she stops Weiss.

"Really who?!" Ruby asks excitedly now as she goes to open the heart shape box.

Yang immediately takes the box away from Ruby as she looks at the case suspiciously, "You shouldn't just open a box you don't know who gave it to you. Blake who gave this Ruby, so I know who to be-..I mean to thank for it." Yang asked putting on a fake smile all the while her eyebrow had a twitch to it

"It was Jaune…" Blake said in almost a disbelieving voice.

"Jaune?!" The voices of team RWBY exclaims in surprise as they look at the heart shape box again.

Weiss shook her head as she looks at the box. "It couldn't be that dolt, I mean he always pinning after me anyways I am sure he messed up."

"Well I would agree, but he actually had an excuse to come in here saying Ruby had something of his and wanted to check her bed for it. I think that he really did mean to give it to Ruby." Blake said as she took the box from Yang who seem to be in shock still that someone had slipped by her sister defenses and gave something to Ruby. The Faunus gave the box to Ruby with a smile on her face. "I think he really did mean to give it to you."

Ruby was brimming with excitement as she opens the box up and lets out a squeal of excitement as she saw her favorite food. The strawberries look delicious as they were coated in chocolate as well as chocolate chips or drizzles of chocolate in lines. She hadn't told many people of her love of strawberries, but she knew she had mentioned it to Jaune once when they had been spending time together once. She had found Jaune adorable as well as dorkable, but he wanted to be a knight which Ruby always wanted. She quickly took one of the strawberries and bit into them while thoughts of Jaune floated around in her mind.

That one bite though was like an explosion of flavor in her mouth as she moans around the strawberry while unknown to everyone a red ring briefly forms around her eyes before they disappear. Ruby couldn't help but take another bite until the whole strawberry was gone. Before Ruby could bite into another strawberry, there was a knock at the door causing the team to immediately look at it.

"Probably more gifts," Weiss said as she goes to open the door to reveal Jaune standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, Weiss I h- mphhh!" Rest of Jaune's sentence was cut off as a speeding red bullet slam against his chest, and a pair of lips press against his own. Standing there in the doorway was Jaune and Ruby kissing each other with her arms tightly around his neck while his own were spread out wide in surprise. Gasps could be heard coming from the rest of team RWBY before Nora's voice came from behind Jaune, "Fearless Leader! Did she say… REN HE IS KISSING A GIRL!"

"Nora I am sure that Jaune isn't kissing anyone. I am sure you are simply… Oh, he is." Ren said as he and Nora stood in JNPR doorway while Pyrrha came up behind them with a towel drying her hair.

"What is Nora yelling…" A thud could be heard as Pyrrha promptly passed out at the sight of Jaune and Ruby kissing. Pyrrha wasn't the only one to have an overreaction as soon Yang finally snapped out of her stupor of watching her little sister kissing Jaune.

She immediately pulls the couple apart with Ruby looking at her sister furiously while Jaune had a look of complete surprise and happiness. "ARC! What did you do to my baby sister!" Yang said as she grabbed Jaune by the collar of his hoodie and lifted the boy off the ground. Her eyes glowing red showing just his pissed she was "I swear if you are going to harm my sister I am going to-"

"Yang stop it!" Ruby said as she pushes her sister away causing her to drop Jaune onto his rear end. "Jaune did nothing to me! I always liked him but didn't want to lose my first friend! I also know how overprotective you can be! But I am not going be afraid anymore!"

She once more turns around to face Jaune who was sitting on the floor still in surprise at Ruby words. He finally reacted though when Ruby straddles his lap and once more smiles at him as he spoke, "Ruby I never knew you thought that. I am-"

Ruby place a finger against Jaune's lips causing him to stop mid-sentence. Ruby gave Jaune a smile before she ran the fingers along his lips as she addresses him, "Shush, it doesn't matter anymore since I know how you like me as well. Thank you for the strawberries."

"Strawberries…" Jaune mumbles before a light went off in his head, but before he could say more, she once more presses her lips against his own. Jaune wanted to protest since he knew there had been a misunderstanding but for some reason, this felt right, and his arms came around her waist and a hand brushes against her ass causing her to break the kiss with a gasp. "Oh, shit Ruby I am sorry I didn't mean to do that!"

"Mmm it's fine Jaune you can touch whatever you want," Ruby hinted as she smirks at him causing the blonde knight to blush while her sister joins Pyrrha and passes out promptly at her words.

"What the heck has gotten into Ruby? She has never acted like this before?" Weiss asks as she stares in shock as the two dorks once more kiss each other with Jaune getting more into it with Ruby's hands caressing all over his body and even put his hands on her ass once more.

"Maybe she is growing up?" Blake suggested as she went to look at the strawberries. "Hmm, I wonder what so special about these…"

 **]|[**

Doctor Oobleck walks into a classroom where a short woman was buried in various beakers, vials, containers and other items that a mad scientist might have. The woman had peach color hair and eyes that match her namesake. "Professor Peach I have found the item you requested," Dr. Oobleck said as he puts the small container with red dust in it on the table. "You had left it in the kitchen."

"Ah damn, I knew that I shouldn't have been looking at this while I was cooking. I must have put it back instead of the cayenne pepper." She says with a smile as she took the container and smiles. "I am just glad that it didn't get served to the students or someone had used it."

"What would have happened if someone had used it?" Dr. Oobleck asks. "You only said that it would have been bad that if they did."

"Ah, you see this dust is something I had come up with mixing different items along with some rare dust that was found. From my initial studies, I believe that it increases a person's passion as well as decrease their inhibition that keeps them from acting on it. For example, it would make a shy girl suddenly not afraid anymore of confessing her feelings to the boy she likes!" She explains as she begins to get to work once more.

"Ah, well I don't see why that would be a problem." Dr. Oobleck said with a frown.

"The problem is that when I say it decreases their inhibition I mean it is almost gone completely…" Professor Peach said with a tentative smile. "Only thing they really have to keep them from doing anything crazy is their morals. But it means that a person will get very passionate in public up to a certain point."

"What point is that if I may ask?"

"Well…..They might be very handsy in public let's say." She said with a nervous laugh. "But we got nothing to worry about since no student had taken it!"

"Did you test this powder on anyone to make sure what you had said was accurate?" Dr. Oobleck questions her. Professor Peach reply was to illuminate a one-sided mirror where on the other side of the glass was Qrow and Winter making out with each other heavily with their clothes in shambles and hands everywhere.

"They seem to been hiding a lot of pent up passion for each other!" Professor Peach says with a smile while Oobleck could only stare in shock, mouth agape, and glasses tilted down a bit, not believing what he was seeing.


End file.
